


Three Years Old

by Lastavica



Series: Total [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Babies, Birthday, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Fun Shot, Gen, Joyful, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Original Character(s), Stark Tower, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, happiness, little kids, old school 2012 feels, shameless fluff, three year olds being REALLY excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: The Avengers celebrate Wind's third birthday.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Total [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077212
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Three Years Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MillyWidow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillyWidow/gifts).



> It's March. Wind's turning 3 and Isaac is around 2 months old here.

"I coming to you house!"

It wasn't a question so much as a joyous declaration. Pepper laughed "Yes! We're going to celebrate your birthday here."

Wind was kneeling on the kitchen chair, leaned over the table with his face way too close to the screen. He had insisted on holding the tablet himself so Pepper was seeing mostly a shakey blur of enthusiasm. He cheered at her response. His mother, standing over his shoulder, laughed softly. His father had been hyping him up all week. And he was indeed hyped.

Natasha reached down to take the tablet back. "Ok, little one, let me talk to Pepper now."

"Bye, sweetie." Pepper called after him, but he was already gone and barrelling down the hall to his bedroom. Clint had built him a blanket fort in there three days ago and it had yet to lose its luster. Wind had slept in it on the floor every night since. One of the nights Clint fell asleep under there with him and Natasha let him sleep the night there.

Nat took the tablet and sat down at the table to continue her conversation. Clint came in, bouncing Isaac on his shoulder. He stood partially in frame so Pepper could see him. At one point he grabbed a full egg carton off the counter, brought it over and held it between Nat's face and the camera.

Natasha gave a good natured shake of her head. "Yes, we've saved up a couple dozen eggs for you guys." Then she pushed Clint's arm and the eggs out of the way.

"Yay! Fresh eggs!" Pepper exclaimed.

"The condition is Tony's not allow to desecrate them in some weirdo smoothie." Clint said.

Pepper laughed. "I'm sure you'll let him know."

Natasha nodded with a good natured eye roll. She always pretended to have no patience for Clint and Tony's mutual friendly antagonizing.

"So we'll see you four tomorrow." Pepper said before signing off.

"We'll be there." Nat said.

"Wind is extremely pumped." Clint added.

"I love it." Pepper said with a smile. "Until then."

The next day the family made the long drive to Manhattan. They got settled in the huge guest suite one floor down from the penthouse and then joined the others for an early dinner. Steve had pepared a massive batch of spaghetti as requested by the birthday boy. Tony placed Wind, who was clearly very pleased with all the attention, at the head of the table. There were balloons tied to his chair and a colorful 'happy birthday' banner hung up. It was proper a family dinner. There was now a handful of other, newer members of the Avengers team living in the tower these days but Clint and Nat didn't really know them. Stark, Pepper, Bruce, Cap and Thor were family. Thor was not in attendance, as he'd been off world doing "space things" (as Tony called it) for the better part of the past year. Clint and Nat hadn't seen him since his last visit to the farm.

Pepper had been the first to call their home a farm. Then it became common place ever since the previous Thanksgiving when Clint had sent a message inviting them "out to the farm" to celebrate. Between the hens and the garden and various future plans they would sometimes mention, 'farm' definitely seemed an appropriate designation. Besides, at Christmas they'd shown up at the Tower with a huge ham they bought from a neighboring farm. That had settled it and 'farm' stuck. Although it bore no resemblance to reality, Stark now sometimes referred to Clint as "pig farmer".

After dinner, Jarvis dimmed the lights and Pepper brought a blue frosted chocolate cake to the table. Three candles flickered on top of it as everybody sang "happy birthday". Wind's eyes looked like they might pop out of his head. Pepper place the cake in front of the beaming child and Clint instructed him to blow out the little flames. He did so with more spit than breath. The adults all clapped and laughed. The cake was then cut and passed around.

Already excited and now filled with sugar, Wind was handed his first gift to open. By this time he was standing up in his chair and he tore it open to find that Bruce had given him a headband flashlight.

"Cool!" Clint said as his son held it up with gleeful surprise on his face. He didn't even know what it was yet. Carefully Clint took it from his hands, clicked on the light and then secured it to the boy's head.

"I heard you have a big fort. Now you can see better inside of it." Bruce told him.

"What d'you say, Wind?" Nat asked him.

"Fank you!" he exclaimed.

Bruce chuckled. "You're so welcome, buddy."

Steve then handed him a flat, square package that he opened without delay. It was a book and Wind held it over his head and screamed joyfully at full volume. Steve cracked up laughing and so did everyone else. Pepper, who was bouncing Isaac in her lap, instinctively tried to cover his ears. She was laughing too.

It was a big hardcover edition of "The Mitten". He shouted his thanks. Tony and Pepper's gift of course did not come in a wrapped package. Tony punched in a command on his small device and a small drone promptly arrived at the table. It slowly lowered a huge multicolored water gun in front of Wind. At first he looked nervous because of the surprising robot, but his parents encouraged him to take it. When he did, he again cheered and held this gift up too. He had no idea what it was, but he was very happy about it.

"Low tech!" Clint marveled. "I am surprised!"

"Hey, I figured it was a little early for repulsor tech, you know."

Natasha just shook her head.

A little later Steve and Nat were doing dishes, Clint and Tony were still at the table arguing happily about something stupid, and Pepper was relaxing in a chair sipping a glass of wine. Bruce was standing by the big windows swaying slowly with Isaac on his shoulder. The baby was fast asleep. The sun was down and the city twinkled before them like the stars. Natasha kept glancing over and smiling to herself.

The birthday boy, with blue frosting and chocolate all over his face and a balloon string clutched in his hand, was passed out asleep on the couch. After opening his gifts, he'd spent a good ten minutes sprinting around with an empty super soaker in his hands and just yelling.

After everything was cleared away, the adults all settled down with drinks. There was no rush. Both boys were asleep anyway, so they enjoyed each other's company and conversation for a couple more hours. Bruce was the first to say goodnight and handed Isaac off to Natasha. Then the party slowly dispersed.

Clint lifted Wind into his arms and the kid barely stirred. He'd get a bath in the morning. They'd let him sleep off the night with the sugar coating.

When they had all said their goodnights, Natasha headed to the elevator and pushed the button. Clint followed with his sleeping three year old. The birthday balloon, still grasped in Wind's hand, bounced behind as they disappeared into the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Three year olds opening gifts is one of the FUNNIEST things EVER. They're finally old enought to really get it and THEY ARE PUMPED. Between Christmas and recent birthdays I've seen a lot of it lately and it's time to share the joy! Thanks to MillyWidow for suggesting I explore how this little family does birthdays. In the 8 years I've been writing one shots for "Total" (aka my happy place) I hadn't considered birthdays before. This one's for you. :D I really needed to write some happy family fluff today too!


End file.
